


We're In the Same Boat

by Love_Your_Inner_Sinner



Category: Slugterra
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jealous Trixie, Multi, Oblivious Eli, Perversion, Perverted Twist, Schemeing Twist, Trixie Bashing, Twist is NOT who he seems, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Your_Inner_Sinner/pseuds/Love_Your_Inner_Sinner
Summary: After escaping from one of Blakk's trains after a recovery mission goes wrong. I wake up and finds that Twist and I are in a unknown cavern that we have fallen into. We  have to work together to get out, but why is Twist acting like he knows something? Why is- TWIST, GET YOUR HANDS OUT FROM UNDER MY SHIRT!!!!!(Probably Rated M but just to be safe)





	We're In the Same Boat

**Twist's pov**

    
"Sir, one of the shipments is under attack!" One of the lower goons reports while bursting into Blakk's office.

"Twist, bring some backup and see to it that the shipment makes it to the drop-off." Blakk orders. I head to my room and start loading up. It must be the Shane Gang for them to have to send backup. I mount on my mecha and start heading off to the location with about 15 goons behind me.

 

When we reach the train, we stand on a ledge above the battle. We see the original guards are pinned down by the Shane Gang. Trixie is hiding behind a crate while the cave troll, Kord, is next to her. Eli is further away from the others and is taking cover behind part of the train that seemed to have gotten blasted off. Before I can say a single order, the stupid mole spots us.

"Eli!" Pronto screams, immediately getting Eli's attention. Eli then follows the mole's line of sight and his eyes snap onto me.

I quickly shoot out a Greneater [1] at him and he easily dodges it and shoots a Frostcrawler in retaliation. I dodge the original attack and quickly move away from the rapidly freezing ground, though some of the goons aren't as quick. They try to keep their balance, but they all fall in the end, looking really stupid in the process. I jump off the ledge and go head first into the battle, causing the rest of the Shane Gang to start shooting at me also.

I reach some cover where some of the original guards are pinned and they seem relieved at my sudden appearance. I can slightly hear the Shane Gang over all the blasting going on. "Eli! Will you stay focused?! We need to get the shipment!" Trixie shrieks.

I'm able to sneak over to a cover closer to their positions and I can hear more of their discussion. "I am! It's not my fault their backup showed up!" Eli snaps back at her while reloading with a Flaringo. He then shoots it at one of the goons and hits them square in the chest, causing him to drop his blaster and run off. I notice some of the goons are grabbing the shipment, which is luckily just a few expensive parts in two suitcases.

Unfortunately, it appears I'm not the only one who noticed them when suddenly the two goons are hit with a Rammstone and fall down, causing the cases to slid over to where Eli is standing. He picks them up and then quickly fires a Phosphoro into the air, wordlessly telling the rest of the Shane Gang that he's got what they came for.

They all rush to their mechas and swiftly mount, then Eli throws the two cases to Kord. Just as they are about to ride off, one of the goons get a lucky shot at Eli with a Grimmstone [2] and he tumbles off his mecha.

"Go!" he shouts at his team and his slugs, who reluctantly follows his orders and the slugs run off and disappear. After his gang runs off and out of sight, Eli stands up and faces me.

 

Eli then looks around at the thirty or so goons surrounding him and slowly raises his arms in surrender. After we tie him up and put him the train, which is luckily still working, and head to Blakk Citadel. After the train starts moving, I head to the prisoner area and see Eli standing against the wall furthest from the cell door with his head lowered, arms crossed, and his eyes closed. I can't help but stare at him with how calm he is, does he think we're not gonna taking him to Blakk?

"Are you just gonna stare?" Eli suddenly says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"How are you so calm right now?" I ask without thinking, only for him to look up at me with sad eyes.

"Been through worse." He responds only for his eyes to go wide and he studdenly goes rigid, as of he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"What do you mean?" I ask, now curious. What could possible be worse than being taken to the man who wants you dead? After a few moments, it's clear I'm not getting an easy answer, so I start to leave, only for the train car to suddenly lurch.

 

I'm sent to the ground hard and I see there is now a huge hole in the train car, right next to the cell Eli's in. I quickly get up right as Eli runs out of the train car through the hole.

I start to chase after him and none of the others on the train are following us, so I'm on my own. I notice that we are in one of the abandoned caverns and that there is no town in sight, so neither of us are getting help. Suddenly the ground starts shaking and crack start to appear, causing us both to stop, only for the ground below our feet to crumble, then it all went black.

 

I wake up and I assume that I haven't been unconscious for long, judging by the still crumbling ground above us. I look around and see an unconscious Eli, who is laying nearby, with his arm bleeding. I walk over to him, after making sure I'm not injured myself of course, and see that the wound on his arm is the only real injury he got.

Without even thinking, I start to rip some of the material off the bottom of his shirt and start wrapping his arm, after making sure it's clean. I start to get up, but I notice something odd about where I ripped the shirt off, it's covered in. . . . SCARS?!?

Why the hell would he have these?! I ask myself as I run my finger across on of the longer ones. Wait, what am I doing? If he wakes up and sees me doing this, he’s gonna freak.

I quickly get up and start looking around for things to use to start a fire. I see some sticks and a stone a little ways away and go to collect them. After I return, I’m able to start a fire. Just in time it seems, as Eli starts to stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] ghouled version of a Grenuke  
> [2] ghouled version of a Rimmstone


End file.
